Owt of town- Justin Bieber y tu
by maand
Summary: Tu madre murio y tu padre te abandono cuando joven. Te mandaron a un horfanato ya que tu familia no podia mantenerte. una señora te adopto y ahora eres la nueva integrante de su familia. Tienes que vivir junto a 3 jovenes, mientras intentas no enamorarte del apuesto sobrino de la señora, de pelo marron claro y ojos avellana, tan hermosos que te penetran con solo mirarte.
1. Chapter 1

Narras Tú

Hola, mi nombre es _(tn), tengo 15 años y estoy viviendo en el Norte de Estados Unidos  
en un horfanato. Mi madre murio en un accidente hace un año y mi padre me abandono cuado  
tenia solo 3 años de edad. Mis tios viven muy lejos y no tienen plata para llevarme a vivir  
con ellos y mantenerme. Asi que, aqui termine.

Soy bastante timida, me cuesta comunicarme. A veces tengo entrevistas de adopcion, pero  
siempre prefieren a las mas extrovertidas. Por supuesto, nunca me eligen.

Y asi es mi vida constantemente, me apronto para una entrevista a la cual se que no  
lograre nada y lloro todos los dias deseando volver a ver a mi madre.

Me ire a aprontar que en una hora tengo otra entrevista. Segun Joseline (la que se encarga de  
nosotros), esta familia seguramente me adoptara. Yo ya no se ni que creer.. Espero que asi sea.  
Deseenme suerte

Capitulo 1:  
Me bañe, me puse mi ropa mas elegante y baje las escaleras muy lentamente. Al llegar al pie de la  
escalera, me encontre con una señora, tal vez unos 45 años.  
Vestia una pollera negra hasta los tobillos y una camisa por adentro de ella. Tambien llevaba un gorro grande que obstruia la vista de su cara.

Joseline nos dirigio hacia el cuarto de entrevistas. La señora se sento en la silla de invitados, Joseline al otro lado de la mesa y yo me quede parada junto a la puerta.

-Ven aqui conmigo- Me dijo joseline. Y me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara.  
-Buenos dias- Le dije timidamente a la señora- Soy _(tn)  
-Buenos dias- Me contesto con una vos un tanto grave pero gastada- Mi nombre es Adelia, pero puedes llamarme Adi  
-Ella ha estado en nuestro horfanato ya hace un año -Comenzo a decir Joseline - Tiene 15 años de edad. Solia vivir con su madre hast..  
-La adoptare- Interrumpió Adelia - Parece ser una encantadora niña. Los papeles?  
-Por aqui- Le mostro Joseline, sorprendida - Fue ahi cuando por fin pude ver su cara. Tenia unos ojos cafe, una sonrisa perfecta y el  
pelo rubio y lacio. Era muy hermosa y obviamente parecia mas joven de lo que era.

Paso un tiempo y terminaron los papeleos de adopcion. Por fin iba a salir de ese horfanato.  
Agarre una valija, meti adentro toda mi ropa y baje lo mas rapido que pude las escaleras.  
Un señor tomo mi valija. Me di vuelta, le di un ultimo vistazo al lugar, salude a Joseline y sali de alli.  
Nos esperaba una limusina azul oscuro en la puerta del horfanato. El señor metio mi valija  
en la cajuela y entre en el auto junto a Adelia. Parecia mas grande por dentro que por fuera.  
Tenia mini sillones, una mesa ratona con comida, un estereo y otras comodidades. Era un sueño.  
Nunca me hubiese imaginado estar en un lugar asi.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, el auto ya estaba parando frente a una casa enorme, blanca por fuera, con tres pisos y un inmenso jardin.

-Es aqui - Dijo Adelia tomandome de la mano, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana- Ya llegamos

Nos bajamos del auto. El señor puso la valija junto a mi. La tome y avance unos pasos. Adelia puso un brazo en mi hombro para detenerme. Yo me gire, ella se arrodillo y susurro

-Espero que te sientas como en casa. Ya se que no es lo mismo que tu viejo hogar, pero te doy lo mejor que puedo.  
Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decirmelo. Personalmente me ocupare de ello- asenti con la cabeza un tanto nerviosa- Por sierto, el señor que guardo tu valija y manejaba, es el chofer. A cualquier lado que tengas que ir, tu solo dile que el te llevara. Bueno vamos

Adelia se paro, se sacudio las rodillas, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y caminamos hasta la entrada del lugar. Las puertas se abrieron, se podian ver varios ventanales a lo alto de la pared, una enorme escalera en el medio del lugar, varias puertas, entre otros. Era un salon enorme que no sabias que tantas cosas podrias encontrarte alli.

-Justin, Martin, Andres! vengan aqui- Grito Adelia

Un chico de pelo color marron claro, ojos avellanas, vestido de jean y musculosa, bajo corriendo junto a dos chicos identicos, ambos rubios de ojos cafe, vestidos de remera manga corta y pantalon de jean. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, se pararon uno al lado del otro con cara de sorprendidos

-_(tn) ellos son.. Justin, el es Andres y el Martin -Señalaba a cada uno a medida que decia sus nombres- Martin y Andres son mis hijos, Justin es mi sobrino. Se esta quedando con nosotros  
-Yo soy _(tn)- sonrei timidamente  
-Bueno -Dijo Adelia- Alguno puede mostrarle su nueva habitacion y luego mostrarle el lugar?  
-Lo haria yo, pero tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana- Dijo apenado Martin  
-Que tal tu?- Dijo Adelia señalando a Justin  
-Emm, este.. si claro- Dijo nervioso y se acerco a tomar la valija- Vamos? -Asenti con la cabeza

Subimos las enormes escaleras y nos encontramos en un pasillo muy ancho lleno de varias puertas. Algunas estaban  
cerradas, otras entornadas.

-Las puertas de la derecha, son las habitaciones. Aquella del fondo a la derecha, es el cuarto de Adelia. El fondo a la izquierda es el de Martin. Una puerta antes a esa, es la del cuarto de Andres. La de al frente es la de mi cuarto  
y la puerta anterior a la mia, es el tuyo. El resto de los cuartos son de huespedes o para guardar cosas viejas.  
Ven, asi dejamos tu valija.

Caminamos unos pasos, abrimos la puerta de mi cuarto y entre. Justin entro detras de mi. Era bastante amplio.  
Tenia una biblioteca llena de libros, un estante grande con una computadora, una laptop y un ipod touch.  
mi cama era de una plaza y media. Habian alfombras color verde manzana, al igual que la decoracion. El placard era gigante, mas o menos del tamaño del cuarto. Era todo por control remoto. Estaba lleno de ropa y de mauqillaje. Era el cuarto de en sueño. Tenia un balcon que daba para la parte de atras de la casa, se podia ver un establo, una piscina gigante, un inmenso patio y todo tipo de cosas.  
Hasta tenia mi propio baño, con jacuzzi!

-Seguimos?  
-Eh?.. si - Dije desconsertada

Salimos de mi habitacion y fuimos a conocer el resto de la casa. Habia una biblioteca enorme, un salon de juegos con todos lo que te pudieras imaginar, un salon de tecnologia donde habian computadores, nintendos, juegos, entre otras la casa era cosas inimaginables  
Tambien conocimos el jardin de la parte de atras, fuimos a conocer el establo, un recorrido por la barbacoa, la piscina y todas las comodidades. Luego de un largo recorrido, mas o menos de una hora y media, Justin me acompaño de vuelta a mi habitacion y me sente en mi cama. Estaba agotada

-Y que te parecio?- Pregunto Justin sentandose en la silla de mi nuevo escritorio  
-Increible- suspire- No puedo creer la cantidad de cosas asombrosas que hay- Hubo una pausa de varios segundos  
-Oye te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Que pasa? -Dije sorprendida  
-Es solo por curiosidad, pero.. como es que terminaste aqui?-Lo quede mirando raro- Perdon perdon.. digo, que fue lo que paso con tu familia?  
-Este.. - Dije un tanto nerviosa  
-Eh. no era mi intencion. si no quieres, no me cuentes  
-Mi padre me abandono y mi madre murio en un accidente  
-oh. Lo lamento  
-Y que me dices de ti? por que te estas quedando con Adelia?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3:  
-Oye te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Que pasa? -Dije sorprendida  
-Es solo por curiosidad, pero.. como es que terminaste aqui?-Lo quede mirando raro- Perdon perdon.. digo, que fue lo que paso con tu familia?  
-Este.. - Dije un tanto nerviosa  
-Eh. no era mi intencion. si no quieres, no me cuentes  
-Mi padre me abandono y mi madre murio en un accidente  
-oh. Lo lamento  
-Y que me dices de ti? por que te estas quedando con Adelia?  
-Mi madre consiguió una oferta de trabajo en Canadá y bueno, eso de empezar mi vida denuevo no es lo mio. Asi que, no lo se. Le pregunte a ver si podía quedarme aquí y como era de esperarse, me dijo que si. Al principio pensé que iba a ser una tortura, pero no fue tan malo después de todo.-Bajó rápido la vista y la piel se le tono un poco rosada. Me volvió a mirar- Y cada vez se pone mejor- Se paró de una forma torpe pero rápida- me voy yendo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo golpéame la puerta- Le movi la cabeza en señal de aceptación mientras el cerraba mi puerta

En el momento en que se fue, sali al balcón y me sente en un banco. Se estaba poniendo el sol. Se podían apreciar una mezcla de colores rosados, naranjas, rojos y azules por encima del establo. Me parecio un momento perfecto para ir a dar una vuelta en caballo. Entre denuevo al cuarto, me quite la ropa y comencé a probar el nuevo ropero de tamaño de mi vieja habitación de horfanato. Agarre el control y comencé a apretar todos los botones. Perchas se movían, cajones se abrían y joyas salían al descubierto. Encontré una camisa blanca, una pantalón marron y me los puse. Luego fui a la parte de zapatos. Encontré unas botas de montar y sin dudarlo me las calce. Cerre la puerta del ropero y luego sali corriendo escaleras abajo. Me tomo unos 5 minutos encontrar la puerta correcta, que iba de la cocina hacia el patio trasero. Siendo mas de noche, no se podían apreciar tanto los jardines, pero unos faroles que estaban encendidos daban un aspecto increíble, como si estuviera en un castillo. Llegue al establo y recorri los caballos con la mirada. Habia uno casi en el fondo de color blanco medio gris, de aspecto joven que estaba tomando agua. Apenas lo vi supe que quería ese. Entre al corral y lo tome de las riendas que tenia puesto. Tenian su nombre escrito "Beth". Lleve al caballo fuera del establo y le puse la silla. Luego me subi y comencé a andar. Cuando era chica solia salir a andar en caballo con mi madre. Nuestra abuela tenia una granja que íbamos todos los fines de semana. Tenia mi propio caballo. Tuvimos que vender la granja cuando mi abuela fallecio. No podíamos mantenernos y necesitábamos el dinero. Cada vez estaba mas oscuro, pero el caballo parecía saber por donde iba. Comenzó a trotar y podía sentir la briza recorriendo mi cuerpo. Luego de lo que parecio ser dos horas, volvi al establo y me desmonte de Beth. Le saque la silla y meti el caballo dentro del corral. Me apoye en la madera que me separaba de los caballos y observe detenidamente. Pude contar 10 hasta que me perdi

-Sera mejor que entres. La comida esta casi lista- me llego una voz desde atras  
-voy en un momento  
-se te da bien eso de montar, hace cuanto que lo haces?- se paro junto a mi  
-gracias. Desde que era chica. Hace cuanto que estas observándome?- me gire hacia el. Esta vez llevaba un jean negro, una remera blanca y una camisa a cuadros desabrochada. El farol le daba justo en los ojos y su color avellana era mas intenso.  
-hace unos varios minutos ya, tal vez 20. Sabes, te ves linda cuando trotas- hubo una pausa. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los mios, lo que me ponía muy incomoda. Sentí como llegaba un poco de color a mi cara y trate de mover mi cabeza hacia otro lado. Ahora el se encontraba apoyado de espaldas en el corral. Tenia los brazos cruzados y el pelo totalmente despeinado. Luego de lo que parecio una eternidad, Justin volvió a hablar- Sera mejor que entremos. Martin y Andres se ponen locos si a comida se refiere. Y en esta casa no podemos empezar a comer si no están todos en la mesa.- camino unos pasos. Paro, se giro y me extendió la mano- venis?

Camine hasta quedar en su altura y el bajo la mano. Seguimos el camino por el extenso jardín en total silencio. Nuestras manos se rozaban al moverse y por un momento, pude sentir como si Justin quisiera entrelazar sus dedos con los mios. Debe ser idea mia, solo me parecio. Claramente nunca se fijaría en mi un chico como el y menos a tan poco tiempo de conocernos.

Al llegar al comedor, estaban todos sentados en una mesa como para 12 personas. Elida estaba sentada en la cabecera. Justin se sento al lado de Martin y yo al frente de ellos, junto a Andres.

Terminamos de comer y me pare. Comencé a juntar los platos. Elida me dijo que no me preocupara, que tiene a alguien que se encarga de eso asi que segui a los chicos por la casa hasta llegar al pasillo de los cuartos. Todavía era nueva en esto y me perdia muy fácilmente. Entre en mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, me cepille los dientes y me acosté a dormir.

Narra Justin  
Entre en mi habitación y me sente en la cama. Empece a pensar si en verdad me gustaba ella o solo lo había imaginado. Desde el primer momento en que la vi que siento algo. Muy loco no?. Me pare y sali al balcon que estaba conectado al de _(tn) pero a la vez separado por un muro de casi un metro. Mire al costado, hacia su ventana y vi que sus luces estaban apagadas. Decidi seguir su idea asi que yo también me acosté.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando escuche un grito. Prendi la lámpara de mi mesita de luz y me sente en la cama. Me destape, me puse unas pantuflas y sali de mi habitación. Al parecer fui el único en despertarme porque no había señal de que alguien estuviera despierto. Mire en los cuartos de Andres y Martin. Seguían profundamente dormidos. Abri lentamente la puerta de _(tn) y la vi sentada en la cama un tanto preocupada. Llevaba un short negro y una musculosa un tanto suelta. Tenia el pelo en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza y la forma en que los mechones sueltos caian en su cara, la hacia ver totalmente irresistible. Una vez que ella me vio, golpee la puerta

-Se puede?  
-Ajm- Entre lo mas silenciosamente que pude y entorne la puerta  
-La que grito, fuiste vos?- ella suspiro fuertemente


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Tenia el pelo en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza y la forma en que los mechones sueltos caian en su cara, la hacia ver totalmente irresistible. Una vez que ella me vio, golpee la puerta

-Se puede?  
-Ajm- Entre lo mas silenciosamente que pude y entorne la puerta  
-La que grito, fuiste vos?- ella suspiro fuertemente  
-sip  
-Estas bien? Que paso?  
-un mal sueño, nada mas  
-necesitas algo? Te puedo ayudar?... – hice una pausa- me queres contar?  
-Soñe..-Supsiro- …vi el accidente que mato a mi madre.- ella hizo una pausa- Hace bastante que no soñaba con esto  
-vos estas bien?  
-creo que- hizo una pausa- si. No lo se, creo que estoy – me mira- mucho mejor ahora. Gracias  
-entonces creo que me volveré a dormir. Cualquier cosa ya sabes.  
- si, gracias

Volvi a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Apague la luz y me di la media vuelta. Al cabo de unos minutos alguien llama a la puerta

-si?- dije con un tono desorientado mientras la puerta se abria  
-perdon que sea tan inapropiada, pero te molesta si paso aquí la noche? Tengo miedo

Corri las sabanas para que _(tn) se acostara conmigo. Ella se sento con cuidado y muy lentamente se acostó junto a mi

-gracias- susurro en mi oído- y perdón por las molestias

Si bien mi cama era lo bastante grande para ambos, podía sentirla muy cerca mio. Ella estaba apoyada en mi brazo y su cuerpo miraba hacia mi. Ella simplemente cerro los ojos y se durmió. Podía sentir su calor, su respiración y sus latidos. Podía quedarme horas mirándola dormir. Unos minutos después, decidi que también seria conveniente que yo durmiera. Asi que cerre los ojos deseando que no haya sido un sueño y que este aquí mañana por la mañana.

Eran las 9 am cuando me desperté por el sol en mis ojos. Me sente y lo primero que hice fue ver si _(tn) estaba todavía conmigo. Seguía profundamente dormida asi que sali despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido ni molestarla para que no se despertara. Me cambie rápido, le di un ultimo vistazo a _(tn) y luego baje a desayunar. Habíamos quedado con Elida para ir a comprar sus útiles del colegio a las 11 asi que tenia tiempo de tirarme un rato en la piscina.

Narras tu:  
Sentí que alguien me susurraba en el oído. Era la voz de Elida. Muy lentamente abri los ojos y mire el reloj. Eran las 10.40am

-Despertate querida que en 20 minutos iremos a comprar tus útiles del colegio- bostece y estire mis brazos mientras me sentaba en la cama de Justin- bañate, vístete y cuando estes lista vamos. Iremos todos para que te ayuden con las cosas que necesitas. Justin estará en tu clase asi que tiene idea de que comprar. Andres y Martin ya pasaron por ese curso pero igual nos servirán para cargar- me guiña el ojo.  
-enseguida voy

Fui a mi habitación y me meti en mi baño. Tome rápido una ducha y busque algo de ropa.  
Me puse un short de jean con un top negro y un collar de pinchos rosado con unas vans rosadas. Luego tome unos lentes negros, me puse perfume y baje al salón principal. Andres ya estaba allí junto a Elida. Al cabo de 5 minutos bajo Justin con Martin y nos fuimos al shopping.

Al terminar, Elida nos pregunto si queríamos quedarnos un rato. Ella se fue junto con Andres ya que había quedado con su novia mientras que Martin, Justin y yo nos quedamos en la terraza tomando un helado cuando un grupo de chicos se acerco a la mesa

-Eeeh Justin! –Grito uno mientras le estiraba la mano para que le chocara.  
-Eeeh chicos! quee tal?- Justin choco la mano de los 5 chicos. Saludaron a Martin y luego los ojos de todos se posaron en mi. El chico que había gritado al principio chifla y vuelve a hablar  
-No nos presentas a tu amiga?- El chico levanta las cejas. Justin se rie  
-Ella es _(tn). Algo asi como mi prima  
-Un gusto, soy Chaz- Dijo el mismo chico- Ellos son Chris, Ryan, Nolan y Travis- Sonrei tímidamente. No se me daba muy bien el hablar con chicos  
-Algun dia de estos tal vez te gustaría salir a hacer algo conmigo- Dijo el chico que Chaz había señalado como Ryan  
-Algun dia podría ser- Me rei  
-Epa epa, en otro momento si?- Intervino Justin- Nos vemos mañana

Nos despedimos de todos y volvimos a la casa. El dia paso muy rápido. Nos metimos en la piscina, jugamos al tenis y me fui a mi habitacion. Al dia siguiente empezaría un nuevo colegio. Hace un año que no iba a uno ya que en el horfanato teníamos clases privadas. Fui al balcón y mire al cuarto de Justin. El estaba ahí parado mirando para abajo

-Gracias- Dije en un tono tan fuerte como para que me escuchara pero no lo suficiente como para haber gritado. El me miro sin saber de que le hablaba- por lo de anoche

Y sin mas, me meti denuevo al cuarto y me acosté. A la mañana siguiente tome una ducha y me vesti para el colegio. Como no tenían uniforme y tenia tanta cantidad de ropa como jamas había tenido, podía ponerme lo que quisiera. Me puse un jean negro, una remera musculosa celeste lisa ajustada al cuerpo, un collar largo rojo rosado y naranja y las mismas vans rojas del dia anterior.  
Tome mis útiles, comi algo rápido, me lave los dientes y sali junto con Andres para el colegio. Quedaba a unas pocas cuadras asi que en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos allí. Por lo que me dijo andres, Justin y Martin habían salido hace 10 minutos asi que suponía verlos por los pasillos. Elida me dijo que Justin estaría en mi clase asi que tampoco me preocupe. Fui a la recepción y me dieron una lista con mi salón y mis horarios. Al par de minutos lo encontré y me meti. Busque un asiento que estuviera libre. El único que había era en la penúltima fila al lado de las ventanas. Fui hasta allí y deje mis cosas. Como no conocía a nadie, me sente en mi nuevo banco y me puse a mirar por una ventana que daba al patio principal del colegio.  
-Y vos?- Alguien se acerco a mi y apoyo su mano en mi banco, donde tenia apoyada mi mochila. Lo mire. Era alto, flaco, pelo un tanto marron con la piel de un tono medio quemado sin ninguna espinilla. Tenia musculos un poco marcados y una voz muy grave. Era muy lindo. Lo mire mejor. Conocía esa voz, conocía esa cara. Era Ryan


End file.
